Chris Kratt
Chris Kratt is the younger of the two Kratt Brothers. Together, he and Martin Kratt are the protagonists of Wild Kratts. Chris is the more sensible and logical of the two brothers, and he is characterized by the color green. Appearance Chris wears khaki shorts, hiking boots, and a green sweater with a neck-length zipper and black stripes running across the sides, with the sleeves rolled up. Underneath his sweater is a white undershirt. He has tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair with the bangs spiked up. He is shorter than his older brother, Martin. His favorite color is green. Personality Chris is very similar to his older brother, Martin. He is smart, fun, childish, mischievous, curious, and loves making jokes and pranks. But unlike his brother, Chris likes being organized, and tries to carefully think things through before jumping to conclusions. He is also more technically inclined, patient, attentive, and focused than his brother, and is quick to notice details, however can also be clueless as well as shown in "Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy" and "Little Howler". There are also times when he gets overexcited about discovering new creatures like in "Octopus Wildkratticus" and "Mosquito Dragon". His childish, little brother side is shown more in the beginning of "Fossa Palooza", when he refuses to leave Madagascar without seeing a fossa until Martin brings up their mom's unhappiness when they missed Mother's Day once. His catchphrase is "Living free and in the wild!", with some variations in certain episodes. Abilities Chris travels with his brother and their friends in the Tortuga, to learn about and save animals. Chris uses his knowledge, his climbing skills, and his Creature Powers to save the Creature World. He also knows how to snowboard, water ski, "manta board", and can also do acrobatic flips. Real Life Chris is 46 years old in real life. He and Martin both started their career together in the 1990s, starting with Kratts' Creatures, and after that, Zoboomafoo and Be the Creature. Chris has two kids in real life that play in the show Wild Kratts, Aidan and Nolan. Trivia *Chris likes climbing trees, but in "Flight of the Draco", he had a temporary fear of heights. *Real life Chris took Latin in college so he could know the scientific names of animals. As a result cartoon Chris sometimes calls animals by their scientific names. *In "Tazzy Chris", it is shown that Zach and the Kratts have known each other since childhood. Although they are enemies, their relationship is forgiving and comedic. *In "Fireflies", it is shown that Chris is left handed or south-pawed. *Gourmand often refers to Chris as "green grape". In "Hermit Crab Shell Exchange", he called him "green pea". *Donita once called Chris "Chris-Angelo". *Zach calls him "Green Guy". *Like fans compare Martin to MLP: FiM's Pinkie Pie, Chris can be compared to Twilight Sparkle, due to the two being the most practical characters and strict in organization and order. *Chris's full first name is Christopher. *Chris sucks his thumb in his sleep in "Voyage of the Butterflier XT". Gallery Profiles_chris.jpg Chris vector.png Wild Kratts.Kratt Bros.png Spiderpowersuit.02.png Roadrunner.power.suit02.png Hermitcrab.powers.02.PNG Termite.powersuit01.png Dolphin.power02.png Ospreypower.suit01.png Glass.gecko.powers.PNG Python Power.PNG Blade of Grass Power.PNG G.W. Shark Power.PNG Chriselle.PNG Kangaroo Power (Adult Version).PNG African Rock Python Squeezes Chris.PNG A.C. Porcupine Power.PNG T Devil Power.PNG Squirrel Power.PNG Rhino powers.PNG Pidgeon Powers.PNG Monarch Power.PNG Honey Badger powers.PNG Draco powers.PNG Beaver Power.PNG Basalisk Power.png Chris 1.png Serpent Eagle Crushing Chris arm.PNG Oh yeah..jpg Wk268.png Wk267.png Wk266.png Wk242.png Wk239.png Wk237.png Wk226.png wk218.png wk213.png wk210.png wk45.png wk43.png wk42.png wk27.png Wk977.png Wk976.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.40.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.37.png Sea Turtle Powers.jpg Spider Monkey Power.jpg Roadrunner!.jpg Wk1238.png Lost at Sea.jpeg Young Chris and Martin.png Pirate Chris.png|Chris wearing a pirate outfit SotT 15.png SotT 14.png LLL 47.png LLL 48.png SotT 16.png SotT 24.png SotT 27.png SotT 26.png Limpet Power Suit.PNG Lemur Leg on Chris's Nose.png Bros and Lemurs.png Chris and Lemurs.png Mussle Power Activated.PNG Mussel Power-Wild Kratts.PNG Lobster Power.3.PNG Last Largest Lobster.004.PNG Last Largest Lobster.003.PNG Last Largest Lobster.002.PNG Last Largets Lobster.006.PNG Last Largest Lobster.008.PNG Last Largest Lobster.010.PNG Last Largest Lobster.11.PNG Lobster Power.6.PNG Stars Of the Tide.017.PNG Stars Of the Tide Wild Kratts.PNG Stars of the tide.001.PNG Stars Of the Tide.0067.PNG 12002125 569434066547810 6865124496842891324 n.jpg Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Male humans